Assertion of Dominance
by YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: No one knew that sweet mild-mannered Neville Longbottom could be so assertive.


Professor: Okay so I've learned the important lesson that one should not write while not having slept in two days and eaten all day. It gives good story ideas but the drop in blood sugar causes major grammatical errors and inability to decipher one key from the other. So here's the story all edited to my liking but if you catch something feel free to message me about it. From this day forward I vow to not get so caught up working I forget to eat, and causing potential damage to my credit as a fanfic writer.

Assertion of Dominance

It was a bright Saturday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; everyone seemed to be exuding an aura of absolute cheer. Well everyone except a certain Longbottom heir.

Normally on days such as this Neville would be all smiles and kind eyes, exchanging happy greetings with his fellow Gryffindors and the occasional Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Normally on days such as this he would be happily assisting Professor Sprout in the greenhouses or working on any extra credit projects he had taken an interest in. _Normally_ he would be walking hand in hand with his love, talking and exchanging small butterfly kisses.

However, it seems that that wouldn't be happening today. Oh, he exchanged greetings but they were filled with an underlying fury. He worked with his plants but during his tending he caught sight of a certain event taking place and accidentally caused the Spit-Fire Cacti to shoot its needles everywhere. He was with his love, but they kept getting interrupted by the outside world.

Now you're probably wondering what could be so terrible that would cause the mildest mannered student in the whole school to suddenly be filled with the urge to start strangling people. And it was a very simple reason: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort at the Ministry, he and Neville had been in what they considered a serious relationship. Neville had always held feelings for the shorter boy, had had dreams of running his hands through silky raven hair and gazing into lovely emerald green eyes. Neville had honestly never expected to have his feelings returned when he had confessed to Harry in the hospital wing while offering a bouquet of Fidora Daisies. He definitely didn't expect for Harry to tackle him after his confession and to begin kissing the life out of him. Needless to say he had been pleasantly surprised.

Ever since then they had been happily dating. Neville often had the fear of some other better looking bloke potentially coming along and trying to take his Harry from him, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He had been waiting for years to have Harry to himself and no man or woman had disputed that. Until today that is.

And this is where Malfoy enters. Apparently the little ferret had decided that now would be a good time to start trying for a romantic relationship of some kind with _his _Harry. It had been going on all day. He had walked down to breakfast and found Harry innocently eating his food and Malfoy standing to close for his liking. When Neville came and sat down, Draco looked up briefly and sent a sly smirk his way. When Neville was at the greenhouses he had spied Draco bestowing "innocent" touches onto _his _Harry. Harry thinking it Malfoy wanted to settle their ongoing rivalry was oblivious to what the touches really meant. He and Harry were softly talking in the library when Draco bloody Malfoy came up and started assisting with Snape's newest tort-homework assignment. That asshole.

Neville was fine with hiding his fury under the guise of strained politeness, as long as Malfoy didn't touch Harry in ways only Neville was allowed the stupid ferret was safe. That is until dinner came around. Neville had just walked in to head towards his usual spot next to Harry, when the latest act of war by Malfoy happened.

He and Harry were standing in the center of the hall talking as other students rushed around to find seats by their friends. It was as they were talking that Malfoy performed an act that Neville personally thought called for an immediate dementor's kiss. That stupid-no-good-whiney-ass-daddy's-boy-ferret _kissed_ his Harry and then subtly groped him. Shit just got real.

Neville saw red and let loose a cry that would make a lion proud.

Neville stormed over to them, taking no notice of the students and teachers gazing at him in shock. He swiftly and calmly separated the two, holding a still shocked Harry protectively into the comfort of his left arm, while the right proceeded to swing forward and knock the little asshole onto his scrawny ass. The resounding crack of Malfoy's nose breaking rang throughout the hall. Neville was vaguely aware of the little twerp held a hand up to his nose trying to staunch the flow of blood. But that wasn't his concern right now.

Neville proceeded to bring Harry into earth shattering toe curling kiss. His tongue immediately darting into the warm sweet cavern that was Harry's mouth and thoroughly laying claim for everyone to see. When he pulled back he was met with a dazed and lust filled hunger dancing in Harry's eyes. He swiftly brought Harry into a possessive hug, his head being pressed against Neville's chest. No one should see that look but him. Harry was his, Neville didn't care that it was a childish sentiment, it was true.

Harry still in his daze wasn't even fully aware of what Neville doing. The only thoughts passing through his mind were of Neville's sudden appearance and the tingling feeling left on his lips from the surprise kiss he was given.

Neville, slightly unwillingly, tore his eyes from the vision his little love made and looked straight at the shocked Malfoy heir. His grip on Harry tightened and a look of pure and utter loathing taking over his features. Making sure that he really did have Malfoy's full undivided attention he proceeded to perform the second act that all of Hogwarts would forever have engrained into their minds. Neville Frank Longbottom, grabbed Harry James Potter's bum tightly performed a groping massage to the pert cheeks in his hands, Harry letting loose a small moan. And it was through clenched teeth and rage filled eyes that the Longbottom heir spoke.

"Malfoy, I don't like you. I've never liked you, and I was happy to stand by and pretend you didn't exist. But you made a grave mistake. You touched what is mine. This-" his gripped tighten on Harry's plump and gorgeous behind once more "is mine. Harry is mine. If you ever touch him again I will. FUCK. YOU. UP. Do you understand?"

The stupid ferret became ghostly pale at this and gave sharp wordless nods.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Came the squeaked reply

"Yes what?"

"Sir yes, sir. I'll never touch Harry, sir." Came the quick and girlishly high response.

"And you better remember it."

Neville then proceeded to throw Harry over his shoulder and strut out of the hall. Becoming the sight of the tall and confident Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom he was meant to be. As they exited everyone could hear Harry ask where they were going and was met with the quick reply of: "To lay claim. Apparently I didn't do it thoroughly enough."

The next day Neville was called to McGonagall's office to discuss punishment for the incident and ended up receiving detention with Snape every night for a week. He had also gotten points for many different things such as: an excellent lion imitation, assertion of self and growth in character, saving a student from molestation, properly training a ferret to behave, and excellent demonstration of how to properly throw a right hook.

Each was worth ten points and given out by different teachers, except the last one. That was given out by Professor Black of Defense Against the Dark Arts and was worth fifty points.

By the end of it all everyone learned who exactly Harry Potter belonged to, and none would disagree for fear of the now infamous Longbottom right hook.


End file.
